Scandal Times
The Scandal Times is one of'' those newspapers a proper gentlegroph would never be spotted with and has often been called a 'scandalous rag'. Nevertheless they always seem to disappear from the Bookshop, where they are normally sold, before the shopkeeper can restock them. Its motto is: "All the gossip, straight to your hands" There has been some speculation as to who might be behind the Scandal Times, but so far no one has stepped forward to take responsibility. The Gropherazzi have once stated: "The Gropherazzi aren't the ones to blame for this news, obviously. I suspect it's a new freelance journalist who thinks they are far more clever than they really are. But if it had been the gropherazzi, what would be the big deal? It's just a bit of harmless gossip!" Scandal Times 22nd March 1112 :: '''Bina's New Necklace' :: She may have taken it off in haste, but take it from us, Princess Binia had a new necklace alright, and it was sent to her by a secret lover! Who is this mystery Groph? We don't know yet, but rest assured we are going to find out! Is a marriage in the wings? Does her father know? We rather think that if the King had lined up an official wedding for his only daughter it would be just a little more public, don't you? :: Stay tuned! :: Double-dealing in Grophtown :: Mayor Amadeus up to his old tricks? We're sure he would deny it, but the contents of secret papers seen by our reporter say otherwise. Looks like Captain Qat isn't the only one profiting from Pirate Lottery money. What's that? You think maybe the Mayor helped ensure we had a war for Grophtown just so he could make some money on the back of it? It's a scandalous thought! :: King taken Ill :: You won't hear anything about it in court, but scuttlebutt tells us our beloved King has been taken ill these past couple of weeks. Prestigeous Doctors have been visting the Castle under the cover of darkness, and it's not about his case of tail gout. Will he die? Will Binia's new lover take the throne? Is he being poisoned? :: More when we know it! Scandal Times 26th March 1112 :: Postal Incompetence :: Did you hear postmaster Gillingham blame thieves for losing the mail? That will be the day. The truth is in the incompetence of the postal service. They couldn't deliver letters properly if the recipients were lined up waiting to get them. :: Princess Binia in Affair Shocker! :: Breaking news! Binia in affair shocker! New necklace from a suitable suitor? It seems not! Our reporters know the truth, the dear Princess has been hanging out with dashing Captain Prindell of the castle guard ... a married man! No wonder the King's taken ill! :: Doctor Quack :: Concerned about the King? You should be! It seems his majesty's health lies in the hands of Doctor Splaticus of all Grophs!? Would you choose that man to tend to your illness? Neither would we! The Doctor might deny it but we have seen the bills to prove it. If he's not treating the King then who exactly is recieving the three boxes of Professor Pim's Patent Pep Pills up at the Palace? Scandal Times 27th March 1112 :: Anger? It's the Truth! :: Looks like the powers that be don't like your brave reporters spreading the truth! Well they won't silence us! There are all sorts of shady things going on out there, and you the public have the right to know. We might not be able to get every issue out as easily as the first few, so keep your eyes peeled! :: We won't go silently. :: Farcical Fishing Shocker? :: Everyone likes to read about King Regibald being in trouble, no one moreso than King Esdras, who recently told his ministers to make sure everyone in court got a copy of our last issue so they could point fingers. Seems like he's hoping no one will pay attention to what he's up to when they are thinking about Regibald instead. :: No such luck Esdras! Our reporters have been poking into the secrets of the so called Flinny shortage that's been affecting Aquaria recently and guess what, seems you've been selling exclusive fishing rights to Tollian trawlers and then claiming there is nothing there for your own people! :: Who smells like mackeral now eh? :: Duchess of Where now? :: And who's been staying slient this whole time? None other than the Duchess, shut up in that big old house with all the windows closed, pretending she doesn't know a thing. We think otherwise. Ask yourself why she needs those flowers of Silence. Scandal Times 29th March 1112 :: Duchess to Blame? :: Seems like the Duchess wants to divorce herself from this whole matter, as if she had nothing to do with it. Do you believe that? I certainly don't, and I should know. You want to know who's behind the Scandal Times? Well why don't you ask her, seems she's trying to deny that she is involved ... as if. :: Hanzie the Righteous :: Want another person to take a close look at? Try Hanzie. A master of art and photomanipulation, just have a look at her fake screenshots blaming the Gropherazzi for who knows what. Is this the first time? No, take a look at the history of Art Forum fraud if you want to know more. Scandal Times 25th March 1114 :: King is Dying? :: No matter how hard Count Mirglin tries to deny it, the truth is obvious to anyone with eyes to see. The King is dying, no other matter would have Dr Mux summoned to the castle without such urgent secrecy. There is no hunting lodge. :: If this is true, who will take the throne? Princess Binia has long discounted herself, but there is surely no other candidate.